joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Elder God Tengen Toppa Demonbane Gurren Lagann
The strongest mecha ever. No arguments. Actually, scratch that, its the strongest thing period. Though its technically above the concept of strength, things, and mecha, but whatever. Powers and Stats Tier: 'I'm not even going to say anything, its pointless to even try '''Name: '''Super Elder God Tengen Toppa Demonbane Gurren Lagann '''Origin: '''Same as tier, but one thing is for certain:It is forged by the Dai-Gurren Brigade themselves, for the most noble purpose:Defeating the malevolent gods of the Cthulhu Mythos-verse. '''Gender: '''Same as tier '''Age: '''Same as tier '''Classification: '''Same '''Powers and Abilities: '''Same, but despite it being pointless I will say things anyways: Shining Fuck Youoid Can be used to trap ANYTHING this mecha couldn't beat, suggesting that would ever happen. IE if it fought a Super Dante Skodwarde Internet Omega, and it was too OP (Which it isn't it could zero shot that with ease), it could just seal it with this. This works on anything. No exceptions. Exaggeration Infinium It summons beyond infinity of ANY character that is exeggerated or wanked, including, but not limited to, Son Goku (Exaggerated), Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Exaggerated), Sans (Exaggerated), Arceus (Exaggerated and Wanked), maybe even all at once. It could do that. ''EXAGGERATION INFINIUM MAX This makes regular Exaggeration Infinium look like pussy shit, say you have an exaggerated or wanked character, x, what this does is basically combine all beyond infinity of it into one, then there are beyond infinity of this fusion, which then all fuse...... After some beyond infinity, it seems like theres no more OPness to be achieved... EXCEPT THERE IS. You see, it does a super beyond infinity quantum loop of beyond infinity x's, this doesn't just repeat for beyond infinity, or beyond beyond....beyond infinity, or beyond beyond.... beyond infinity......................beyond infinity, NOOO, no matter WHAT you say, no matter what recursive things you make, it will never show just how many steps there are. Never. Oh, and this happens instantly. Imagine it, a truly undefinable amount of EX Goku's fused with EX TTGL's, and absolutely undefinably beyond................. ULTIMATE EXAGGERATION INFINIUM MAXIMUS MAXED OUT+ So since the last ability is already undefinable, even by saying its undefinable and the such, its obvious you can't exceed its power...... JUST KIDDING. This ability is only used in the extremely rare scenario that its opponent can somehow handle ''EXAGGERATION INFINIUM MAX'', it will do the same thing as ''EXAGGERATION INFINIUM MAX'' , except with its opponent. So its opponent is effortlessly destroyed by absolutely undefinable fusions and clones of its self. RIP. OMNIWISHING Its like wishing... but ''much'' stronger than Super Shenron (Wanked, Exaggerated, Upplayed and Awesomely MAXIMUM)'s wishing, it wished away it's wishing, not that it needed to. Get fokin rekt m666. SUPER REKTING Omniwishing+Shining Fuck Youoid I don't need to say ANYTHING else. ALL THE OMNI'S EVERYTHING Everything with 'omni' in it is used. Everything, fucking everything. SUCKS TO BE A WEAKLING! Makes its opponent 11-C. Not that it needs to, of course. METAL BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!ONEONE It fires Metal Blades that one shot anything at all, and it goes through everything and destroy's all everything EVER. = INVALID Every piece of evidence or logic that shows a character could beat SEGTTD (Not that there is any) is removed and made more irrelevant than irrelevant. GUN Its a gun....... A gun that makes Super Shenron (Wanked, Exaggerated, Upplayed and Awesomely MAXIMUM) it's . WHAT A TWIST! Reveals that its opponent was itself the whole time, then they shake hands and celebrate their dominance over everything. A pretty strong move Its pretty strong, and by that I mean its the strongest.(Actually, its true name is Super Tengen Toppa Giga Drill Break Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren Brigade Special, the most powerful known attack in all universes(including our own). = 'Attack Potency: '''Same, and there isn't even the tinest sort-of semi-point like above, so fuck you. 'Speed: 'Same 'Lifting Strength: 'Same 'Striking Strength: 'Same 'Durability: '''Same '''Stamina: '''Same '''Range: '''Same '''Standard Equipment: '''Same '''Intelligence: '''Same '''Weaknesses: You wot? Notable Attacks/Techniques: Already mentioned in abilties section. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Beyond the concept of categoriesCategory:Beyond the usual classificationCategory:Zengenbenlendenwhen's profiles Category:Gods Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond 0 Category:One-Hit Killers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Fire Users